XMen Remnant's new Beginning
by AuroraGlass
Summary: Surviving mutant refugee's try to make a life after an apocaliptic sentinel attack and betrayal by other mutants.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter .1. Disturbance

On the top of some ruins of a mansion, in the northern part of New York, outside of Manhattan island, Stood a weary eyed man in a windbreaker.

He had dark circles under his closed eyes as he surveyed the grounds with a sort of second sight. Eric

Dawning, codename Preview, had the power to see anything he concentrated on in a 50 mile radius.

"All right Eric, I'm up go get some sleep." a voice in his head said interrupting his half sleepy attempt at surveillance.

"Thank you!" Eric said to the air as he half flopped half jumped from the sonar array that would beep to let him know of any incoming objects and went to his quarters.

Brian Ashe, code name Astra, sat in a chair with a metal helmet on, inside a giant metal bubble. The chair sat in the middle of the bubble on a walk way that jutted out into the air in the middle of the bubble. There was a little word on the helmet he had on, followed by a roman numeral, "CERIBRIS V."

Brian, was checking the grounds and the borders of the mansion for psychic blank spots where there was no activity from any mind not even the bugs and animals. The blank spots if there were any would mean that there was either a sentinel or a psychic shielding their whereabouts.

While searching the grounds east of the main entrance Astra detected a circle which the bugs and animals were avoiding. It was like a rush of bugs were moving just before it and around it as it moved ever so slowly toward the mansions side doors.

Astra, summoned up an astral room and the four member guard group on duty. "What's going on Astra?" said a petite woman with dragonfly wings and long green hair.

"Fae, There is a disturbance in the east quadrant, I need you and Torrent to check on it from above." The woman and an albino man with white hair and light green and red eyes stood to one side.

"Bud, Melody, I need you to check from the ground level. If it's a sentinel destroy it, if it seems to have an A.I. however disable it and take it to Prometheus in the hanger. If it is a psychic Break concentration and I'll handle the rest." A man with dark red hair and gold eyes stood with an average brunette woman who looked normal and human other than the lack of ears and the light sheen of her skin.

"I don't have to tell you that this is a possible way to bolster our defense, I trust your decisions, be careful." With that they disappeared from the room and he was in the chair again picking up residual images from their minds as they went to the east quadrant.

Melody, AKA. Maria Swanson, ran with her life mate and partner Bud, AKA. Josh Drake. "WoooHooooo! This is goanna be fun!" Bud said running through a hallway towards the eastern quad. He was vocal because it would help Melody get stronger and he was excited because they rarely got ""visitors.""

Running with the buzz Bud had just given her, Melody took point popping out the door first and checked the area with a high pitched giggle.

Bud right on her heals skidded to a halt and crouched close to the ground next to a hedge. As Bud gave a Shrill whistle Melody perked up giving her full attention to the northeast and took off at a full out run.

Bud still crouching on the ground looked in the same direction as a bunch of strange looking vine bunched up behind him then launched him in the same direction.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the x-men story or the characters only my ideas.

Chapter .2. Dealing

Rushing through the air surrounded by a swarm of dragonfly wings, it felt to Torrent that something was off.

Maybe it was the sudden appearance of a threat with no noise, or the fact that the automated defenses hadn't even bleeped. No alarm, no boom, no light show that the sentinels always had.

It was like a rally bad glam rock concert only deadly. Fae, was a cloud of mini hers swooping and darting here and there like a complex choreographed dance. It was amazing that she could carry me like this being so tiny.

Torrent could fly on the wind but it would knock Fae flying in all directions so the easiest way to fly was to be carried.

"You know, for a pale ass white boy, you sure do have an ass!" came a simultaneous high pitched insult from all around him.

"Hey!, well at least I have an ass!, Some aren't so lucky." Torrent said this followed by many a, "ouch, Hey!" and, "eigheee!" as the tiny women started poking and biting him, each one sticking him with tinny blades attached to their forearms.

As they arose above the mansion, they saw a man, he was stumbling around talking to his hand like he was crazy. Every once in a while his hand would spasm and he would reach out and grab it and tell it to "stop!"

They could both see melody making her way to him from the south and bud sailing through the air in the same direction. Fae deposited Torrent a mile away from the man who was still talking to his hand.

Fae, went into a wide circle above the man with a shrill unison whistle, and melody, giggled happily as she started to skip run around the man.

Bud caught a tree branch that came up to meet him and it let him down with ease in the midst of a swirling mist that arose about them to make a dome that could not be seen from the outside.

The man finally noticed the Torrent taking his attention away for just a second. The mans hand made a jerking motion towards Torrent and a piece of his hand slid off making several finger length bolts that shot towards Torrent.

Torrent, swept his hands up while crouching and a blast of super speeding rain flew to meet the bolts ripping them to shreds, and blasting them far away. the man, screamed and held his hand then started yelling "stop!, stop!, stop!, stop!"

The mans hand, which had been twitching froze mid spasm looking contorted and grotesque while the man whispered nonstop to his hand "stop. stop. stop."

Bud, Touched the grass and a bunch of grass looking plants grew around the young man they writhed and then connected to each other forming a cage with the young man and melody inside.

The young man was stumbling and wasn't looking where he was going just whispering to his hand that looked much smaller now.

Inside Fae's Tiny mind a man appeared saying, "I can't get a lock on his thoughts he's to preoccupied saying stop. I'm also getting pieces of thought from his hand I think he has to stop his hand from being destructive but he thinks he has to say stop for it to stop but he doesn't, I can make him send the necessary brainwaves but you'll need to nock him out without hurting him."

A little Fae flew near melody saying, "Knock him out without hurting him." And flew away to bud saying, "Can you use a anesthetic to knock him out?" Bud pulled out a little flower in a Vial and moved his hand over it while running up to the young man.

As he reached the young man he squatted touching the ground. A brilliantly colored flower arose in front of the young man opened it's delicate petals and a golden powder floated around the young man for an instant and he collapsed .

Melody, caught the young man as he fell and she picked him up like a newborn never missing a beat she ran into the mansion.

The cloud of little Fae followed suit as the plants shrank into the ground and disappeared beneath the soil. The swirling mist floated away to the cliffs near the mansion grounds and two men made haste towards a side door.

Thank you every one who reads my stuff I am honored to have the reviews I've gotten and I hope you won't stop.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the x-men or their story lines but look at the fun I'm having!

Chapter .3. Temporary solutions

Inside the mansion, deep inside, in an infirmary lay the young man, who's hand twitched every now and then but always calmed right after.

Prometheus a woman with short hair like a pixy and goggles was tap tapping away at a very large computer, mumbling in gibberish. every now and then she would pop her head up and say something like, "what are you guys doing here? Oh yeah right I forgot you came with the anomaly. Hah!" and, "hmmm yes that would do that part of it … maybe…*-*…*-*…"

After a little while Prometheus, said, "Alright then lets do this!! Heeyah! Whah-chaaah! Oh sorry, ok now we have to get rid of the little bugger's minds."

"What are you talking about??" Asked everyone in the room.

"Oh sorry well this guy has Nano-sentinels in his hand and they all have one AI. So we have to get rid of their AI which is to replace every thing… kinda… I mean not replace it but take it, deconstruct it to base materials, and then reconstruct it as a cloned Nano-sentinel with it's very own Aiy waiy. In short they have come to assimilate you*^-^*" Said Prometheus.

They all started to laugh and then they all in unison paused and blanched. "What!? Oh my gosh! What do we do?" asked melody in a freaked out sort of way.

Prometheus rolled her eyes and said, "Well like I was saying I am going to remove the AI. And the basic programming while keeping the basic capability this way he will keep the hand like Duke Cloud Knocker."

Prometheus grabbed a large device that looked like a gun barrel but much wider and covered in glass like a flashlight, with multiple cables attached to it.

Pointing the gun like thing at the hand infected with Nano-Sentinels, she then went to the computer and started tapping again.

As Prometheus typed in commands, the gun like thing which had a label that said "Bolt of Zeus" started to glow, then proceeded to emit surges of electricity to the hand with various crackles and pops.

Melody, who had looked like she was about to faint a minute ago, looked like she was watching a fireworks show totally in awe.

After a little while the hand stopped twitching and Astra said, "Finally!" into Fae's mind, who got startled, jumped into a cloud of 100 mini Fae who then looked embarrassed blushing 100 times in unison.

"Would you stop doing that!?" Fae thought a scream at Astra who then stumbled through the door with Preview.

"Who is watching the grounds!?!?" Fae said through clenched teeth. "Oh don't worry my dear you know Astra isn't the only psychic in the mansion." said a voice in her head which was now the regular size of a human being.

"Oh right sorry Anna" was all Fae could say. "So what now?" asked Torrent in a sleepy huff. Prometheus, looked at him and said, "Well, aren't we the sleepy grumpers? What we do is you guys go back to work but I want Melody to stay here just in case"

The team started to trickle out and up the elevator pods while Melody went to sit in a corner chair watching the doctor examined his new patient and the tech wiz went a type, a type, a type.... Boring!

Melody actually started to get sleepy in the quiet-ish room but was woken up when Prometheus AKA Amelia Doe said, "Hey! Melody! come here! You gotta see this!"

Standing up fast and running over to Prometheus in the blink of an eye and two shakes of a lambs tail, Melody found herself looking at a big screen that said "The X Archive" at the top and had many, many, lines of text under it.

"What am I looking at?" Melody asked. "Well if you actually looked at what I'm pointing at*point, point*…. You'd see what I'm trying to show you!" was the reply from Prometheus.

Looking at the screen where Prometheus was pointing Melody started to read her face going slack then pale a little sound coming from her mouth sounded like, "Oh My God."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAMER! I don't own any right to X-Men.

Chapter 4. Awake

Liam sat up out of habit even before he woke up all the way. His hand hurt a little but it wasn't the excruciating pain he was feeling just a little while ago. A while ago how long ago was it that he was in such pain?

Where was he? How long had he run to protect them? He didn't know any of these things but this place was warm, very metallic, and plastic, it felt like home but warmer some how.

The room was mostly white, there were many medical utensils, and lots and lots of computers and consuls. Liam was not sure where he was, but to be sure it wasn't home, maybe a little alike but not home.

He decided to get up and have a look around his head was fuzzy but the world was coming into focus slowly. Liam found that he was on a hospital table with little monitors hooked up to him and an IV stuck in his arm.

He took off the pads holding the wires that connected him to the monitors and took out the IV. Instantly there was a blaring whine from the monitors. He said, "shush!" And it went silent, that startled him a little but he was so out of it, he didn't really notice it.

A door opened and a girl came in she was bright and kind of bouncy as she walked into the room. "Hello." she said as she walked in and sat on the hospital table next to him.

"Um.. Hi" he said. He was curious and slightly put at ease by her presence, she was new to him the way she was dressed so colorfully no one dressed so diversely where he came from.

Not only the clothes but the way she spoke very off hand and sincere, upfront and relaxed. Her hair was up in little, tiny spouts of hair coming off her head at odd angles over a set of goggles, who was this girl?

"My name is Amelia, what's your name?" She said in the same manner she had sat on the table he was using for a bed.

He didn't even think he just let it slip out "Liam" and he didn't even think about why he was here just that he was talking to a person who thought the way he thought.

"Well Liam, Would you like to go get some thing to eat? I'm starving and I have to go upstairs would you like to join me?" she said getting up and walking two steps before twisting to see him reply.

"Yes thank you! I don't know when I last ate" he said with a little growl coming from his stomach. He got up and followed her out the door that opened and closed with a decisive (jshk!) and to a tube in the wall.

"It's ok you can get in with me it's an elevator" She explained swinging her arms as she hopped in. As soon as he got in she started to press buttons and the elevator rose up.

As the elevator stopped and the piece of wall slid away, Liam could see a room with a table in it only this time it was a table covered by a green piece of cloth and had a bowl with fruit in it in the center.

Liam, was shocked into a stationary position, so Amelia came up to his right taking a hold of the hand which was wholly flesh, and said, "Come on in I'll show you around and get you some thing to eat"

"Ok" he said and was half dragged out into the spacious room. Liam noticed as he was being pulled around that the room was big and there were Plants in big clay pots that were holding up the ceiling.

There was a kitchen with its very clean counters where she opened a big refrigerator and took out food, and the dinning room where there were lots of people eating. At this point Amelia asked him, "would you like to meet some people now or later?"

He was a little panicked so she just started to walk down the hall way dragging him along, to a nice room at the end with couches and a pool table and a beautiful painting of an island in space covered in glass domes.

"We can eat here, lets sit on the couch!" she said letting go of his hand and plopping down on the couch patting the seat next to her.

He sat down and asked, "Please tell me, where am I?" She looked at him, took a deep breath and said,

"We are in the X-Mansion Founded by Professor Charles Xavier. Professor X is what we call him. Professor X was rich back in the day and he was psychic so he just got richer and Made the X-Mansion into a School for Gifted Children, he had this place tricked out to protect him and his Students who were almost always mutants."

AUTHORS NOTES

Ok so I know it's a slow chapter but bare with me it's my x story in progress. PS thanks for reading and please review my work!


	5. Chapter 5

((I do not own or take credit for marvels x-men or their world))

*********************

A/N:

I also do not own many of the characters in this story as they are the creation of Auroraglass (except Torrent sorta).

-TwilightMus.

*********************

I can see. That's my power. I see things.

Most people don't really bother. They glance, turn their head, but if nothing catches their eye they just move on.

Everything catches my eye. The way that the people around me see the world around them... they may as well be blind.

There is a beetle crawling accross the carpet below the book-shelf. No one seems to notice, and I can't not notice. I am keenly aware of how the light has been fading in and out from the bulb that will go out in about three days. It's almost like a strobe to me, but I don't think the others can tell the difference.

I should probably change the lightbulb.

I watched Fae do her nails the other day for an hour from three floors up, she was in her room with the door locked. I was fascinated by the way the paint reacted to the air as it dried. If I told her she would be uncomfortable, like I was spying. But even when I close my eyes... it would be like accusing someone of eavesdropping while you yell a conversation at them through a loud-speaker.

I see more than detail though. I see people... (not dead people)... Whenever Promethius lies the tension in her face muscles increases by a small percentage.  
When Astra is checking me out he moves his head slightly away and his whole body exudes anxiety, he may as well hold up a big sign saying "I THINK YOUR HOT BUT I'M SCARED OF THE CONSIQUENCES OF ACTING ON MY FEELINGS". Idiot.

Torrent feels lonely, estranged. He feels left out and unwanted. When he tries to be included he practically flinches in anticipation. Then his eyebrows furrow, his hands clench slightly, he looks down and avoids eye contact. Not so much that anyone else could tell. But I do. Every time.

There's a colony of bacteria growing on that spoon melody is eating ice-cream with.

There are one hundred and ninety-eight pixel flaws in living-room wall-screen.

There are three hundred individual strands of hair in this brush.

There are exactly thirty two birds in the air, two hundred and nine nesting, five badgers, two dozen and one wild-deer, two mountain lions, sixteen hundred squirels, five hundred rabits, eight foxes, and somewhere near nine hundred thousand insects in a one mile radius around the mansion.

There are three million five thousand six hundred and eighty-nine nano-sentinals in the hand of the man Promethius just took into the reck-room for lunch.

My name is Eric Dawning.

But my friends call me Preview.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the X-Men

Chapter .6.

Liam stood in front of Preview as Preview gave Liam a check up while standing in front of Liam with his eyes closed asking Liam questions every now and then.

"Ok it looks like your in good health you just need to sleep and eat nutritiously for a few days. Now how does your hand feel?" Preview asked.

"It aches a bit every now and then but I don't really feel it all the time but it works just fine." Liam responded.

"ok your body seems to be responding ok to having a prosthetic mechanical limb. I need you to tell me if anything happens with your hand." Preview said.

"I shall do that Doctor" Liam said and Preview said, "Ok we're all done here you can go find Prometheus."

Liam went running down the hall at a health jog going by the training rooms he saw a multitude of mutants practicing using there powers to become good enough to work on a team a girl with long black hair so long it touched the ground said, "pull!" there was a beep and several pieces of broken pottery flew up into the air.

He noticed that a strong man with brown hair floated in a rippling clear bubble and watching each of the trainees with the attention a teacher would evaluate his students with.

There was a boy a young boy who was deflecting lasers with his arms that were covered in metal he was very good. There was another guy who was trying to put his hand through a thin board but he was doing it very slowly like he was concentrating very, very hard.

It was amazing but he had seen it before or something like it when he learned his ability. When it was his turn he was led to a large auditorium where there were a lot of kids his age he was about 12 and he was led to a cubicle and ""trained"" he shuddered at the memory.

As he jogged down the hall he came to the hanger bay doors he got curious and went in he walked in and saw the blackbird it was beautiful and he could feel it all of it. It was to be frank the biggest thing he had ever felt with his power.

Then he realized where he was it looked like an auditorium and a flash of memory "No!! Stop Please stop STOP!!!" all the lights went out all the camera's turned off the TV in the TV room went off all the electronic devices shut off and fae in the elevator holding Fae and Anna stopped.

Fae was not ok she liked Anna a lot in fact she would love this private time with her but for the fact that Anna didn't know Fae liked her in that way.

"Po that's weird powers out hmm" said Anna stated almost absentmindedly "hey are you ok Anna?" Fae said.

"what oh yeah! Yeah I'm fine I was just looking over some… notes." Anna said. "oh ok I'll just sit over here if you need anything" Fae said instantly hating her mouth for making words with out her.

Fae sat in the corner and she couldn't help it she just had to look at Anna she was wearing a tight shirt and a flowing skirt that showed some leg she started thinking about how soft Anna must feel how her long blond hair was so touchable what it might feel like to touch such a beautiful woman how tiny her waist how long her legs were god she was so damn gorgeous! She thought.

Outside the elevator the people were running around trying to turn back on the lights the power some were trying to find the source of the ear splitting scream that came out of every speaker but it sounded like the ne guy Liam.


End file.
